Az utolsó éjszaka
by Klio0313
Summary: Sasuke utólsó éjszakáját írja le. Vér, yaoi, elvont írásmód.


Az utolsó éjszaka

Hideg van. A csontjaimat már teljesen átjárta mégis alig észrevehetően vacogok. Nem takaróztam be, nem húzom össze magam. Ha így maradok lassan talán megfagyok. Nem érdekel. Szinte várom, hogy vége legyen. Akkor végre eltűnne belőlem ez az üresség. Bárcsak betölthetné ezt az űrt valamilyen érzelem. Bármilyen. Szeretet, szerelem, gyűlölet, kétségbeesés. Mindegy csak ne lennék ilyen kiégett. Lélektelen báb amely úgy mozog ahogy azt a világ elvárja tőle. Igen ez vagyok én. Egy gyilkos aki mindent és mindenkit elpusztít maga körül, legvégül talán önmagát is. De ezt már észre sem veszi...

Az ajtó halk nyikorgása ránt vissza a valóságba. Nem kell odanéznem, hogy tudjam ki zavar ilyen késői órán. Az ablakon lefolyó esőcsöppeket figyelem. Három napja egyfolytában csak esik. Talán az ég is engem sirat. Erre a gondolatra halványan elmosolyodok. Érzem ahogy a hosszú, vékony ujjak beletúrnak a hajamba és elfordítják a fejemet. Pillantásom találkozik a kigyószemekkel melyek szinte az elmém mélyébe hatolnak. Megint engem akar. Tudja, hogy lelkileg már az övé vagyok, most a testemet is meg akarja törni. De vigyázni fog rá hiszen végig ezt akarta. Ezért csalt el magával, ezért tett gonosszá, ezért vett el tőlem mindent amit szerettem. nyelvét végighúzza az arcomon, hogy beleharapjon kihűlt ajkaimba és birtokba vegye őket. Megízlelem édeskés vérem ízét ahogy viszonzatlan csókját egyre mélyíti. Milyen más ez az érintés mint amit tőle kaptam! Ez durva és követelőző, az övé lágy és szeretet teljes volt. Hányszor kísért magányos gondolatimban a holdfényes éjszaka mikor végre bevallottuk egymásnak érzelmeinket, amikor először mosolygott tisztán és szívből, amikor először érintett, amikor nekem adta mindenét. Úgy ahogy most én is odaadom ennek a kigyónak. De az ő tiszta tengerkék szemeit hasonlítani sem lehet ezekhez a szörny szemekhez. Imádtam aranyszőke tincseit melyekkel a hold fény játszott. Azon az éjszakán egy romos templomban találkoztunk. Testét sebek borították melyeket én okoztam pár órával azelőtt. Elé állt, megragadva karomat maga felé fordított. Azt mondta hazavisz. Nem értette. Nem volt képes megérteni, hogy nekem már nincs otthonom. Én már nem tudok hazamenni. El akartam menni de ő tudta mivel tartson vissza. Forró csókjától azonnal elvesztettem a fejem. Ott helyben magamévá tettem őt. Nem ellenkezett. Azt hiszem érezte ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy együtt lehetünk. Még egyszer megkért, hogy menjek vele. Nem válaszoltam csak csendben figyeltem ahogy elszenderedett féltő ölelésemben. Ráterítettem a kabátomat és elmentem. Otthagytam megint egyedül csak azért, hogy másnap a kardom pengéje járja át elgyengült testét. Karjaimban tartottam, kisőpőrtem arcából a kósza tincseket belenézve fájdalmasan égető szemeibe. "Szeretlek"- suttogta még utoljára ahogy gyengéd csokót lehelt ajkaimra majd örökre lehunyta igéző szemeit. Órákig öleltem magamhoz kihűlt testét hagyva, hogy életnedve vörösre fesse ruhámat mégsem bírtam könnyeket ejteni. Nagy pompával temették el, hősként aki feláldozta magát a falúért. Végre felnéztek rá. Mennyire szerette volna ezt életében elérni a halálában sikerült. Rengeteg gyászolod akadt. Úgy tűnik mégsem voltál annyira egyedül mint hitted.

Erősen harapott vállaimba ismét emlékeztetve arra, hogy ez elmúlt nem maradt belőle semmi. Lassan haladt a melkhasom felé újabb és újabb sebeket ejtve hófehér bőrömön. Hirtelen felhúz így mindketten ülőhelyzetbe kerülünk. Megragadja hajamat majd az öle felé kezdi nyomni a fejemet. Tudom, hogy mit akar és én engedelmeskedem neki. Nyelvemmel kezdem kielégíteni lüktető vágyát. A hajamat húzza ezzel gyorsítva a tempón. Nemsokára számban érezhettem keserű élvezetét. Ujjait ajkamra helyezi ezzel jelezve, hogy minden cseppjét nyeljem le. Újra birtokba veszi számat, testének súlyával visszanyom az ágyra. Hirtelen felvillan a szememben a sharingan. Testem önkéntelenül is védeni próbál ettől a szörnyetegtől. Engem azonban már nem érdekel. A sharingan... Mikor láttam utoljára felvillanni ezt más szemében? Azon a hideg reggelen, a vérben ázó csata mezőn. végre eljött az én időm. Végre elég erős voltam , hogy legyőzzem. Hiszen ezt akarta mindvégig. Erősnek látni. Ezért vett el tőlem mindent. A családomat, az életemet, a reményeimet és a gyermeki álmaimat. A hideg kard lassan járta át a szívét. Kezével megragadta fegyveremet és nem engedte el még akkor sem mikor tenyeréből is elkezdett szivárogni a pótolhatatlan életnedv. Liluló ajkai lassan mosolyra húzódtak ahogy hangtalanul terült el a földön. Nem tudott már mozogni. Éj fekete szemeit rám emelte. Büszkeséget sugároztak mégis egy kis keserűséget és szánalmat láttam bennük. Nem így akarta. Nem akarta, hogy szörnyeteggé váljak. Végigmérte démoni szárnyimat, lilás bőrömet, vörös szemeimet. Azt szerette volna, ha emberként győzőm le családi örökségemet kihasználva. Így lehetett volna igazán büszke rám. De ő tehet róla, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Ő vett el tőlem mindent önmagamat is. Azt hiszem abban a pillanatban megbánt mindent. Milyen jó lett volna ha mindez nem történik meg. Akkor a családommal és vele élhetnék boldogan. Talán a szőke is velem lenne. Nem tudom. Mi lett volna ha...

Fájdalom fut végig a testemen ahogy érzem magamba hatolni a szörnyeteget. Nem hagy időt, hogy szokjam a helyzetet. Azonnal mozogni kezd iszonyatos kínokat okozva vele nekem. Élvezi ezt. Ördögi vigyorra húzódnak ajkai ahogy látja fájdalomtól eltorzult arcomat, érzi remegésemet. Élvezettel hallgatja a torkomból kiszakadó hosszú, fájdalmas üvöltést. Reménykedem benne, hogy gyorsan végez és itt hagy ismét egyedül, megtörve. Örökkévalóságnak tűnő percek után magamban érzem élvezetének nektárját. Lassan kicsúszik belőlem és végignéz alárendeltjén. Rothadó szívét már csak ez a látvány tölti el boldogsággal. Tudja, hogy már az övé vagyok. Eljött az ő ideje. Megszabadul beteg testétől kiszakítva az én megtört bensőmből még nyomorultabb lelkemet átvéve a helyem.

Egy pillanatig még hallom az eső cseppek szomorú énekét majd minden elsötétül. Nem érzek már fájdalmat. Nem érzek már semmit. Lassan kinyitva szemeim halovány fényt pillantok meg nem messze tőlem. Elindulok felé. Elakad a lélegzetem, közben hatalmasat dobban szívem ahogy meglátom a szőke tincseket, a mosolygós tengerkék szemeket és a boldogságot sugárzó arcot. Megbénulok. Testem nem engedelmeskedik, tudatom még nem fogta fel a látványt. Elindul felém, léptei légiesek nem csapnak zajt. Megáll előttem, meglepett szemeimbe néz és szorosan átölel. Belesimulok lágy karjaiba, beszívom az édes illatot amely csak tőle származhat. Kicsit eltávolodik tőlem, hogy kipirult arcomhoz közelebb kerüljön. Ajkaink lágy csókban forranak össze. De ez több mint egyszerű ajak érintés. Nem tudom, hogy csinálja de eltűnik belőlem minden fájdalom, düh és kétség. Két erős kezet érzek magamon amelyek mindkettőnket átölelnek. Megszakítva a csókot felnézek a mellettünk álló alakra. Fekete szemei játékosan bíztatnak, megremegek ahogy hosszú, selymes, éj fekete haja a bőrömhőz ér. Mosolyog. De most nem úgy mint legutóbb. Ez tiszta szívből jövő mosoly. Engem vártatok mindvégig? Lassan indulunk el a fény felé, erősen magamhoz szorítva mindkettőjüket. Most már végre velük lehetek, boldogan fájdalom nélkül. Örökre.

Megjegyzések a fejezet végéhez:

Remélem teszett. Azért választottam Sasukét mert nagyon hasonlóak vagyunk és ebben a történetben az én érzéseim keverdtek az ő életével.


End file.
